Up till now, the studied niobium oxynitrides in literature are either thin films or powders. Additionally, current methods of fabricating niobium oxynitrides include physical (sputtering) or chemical method (sol gel). What is needed is a method of forming niobium oxynitride microcones to benefit from the decrease of the band gap caused by the N 2p energy.